Maddie in Rio
by WeirdIsCute
Summary: A bird named Maddie comes to Rio to escape her parents. They are famous singers/dancers. They have control over my entire life and are always disappointed when I do something that they wouldn't. Her mother tries to get her to move away from her friends and she says she can't have anything to do with them... especially Nico.
1. Chapter 1

The strong wind blew my small frame backwards as I entered Rio. My golden yellow feathers were tossed back while I tried to fly past the hard winds. Another gust of wind pushed me back hard into a large tree, and my vision went black as I slid down the tree.

I am smaller than yellow canaries, and my eyes are two different colors, one is a silvery gray and the other is milky brown. The feathers on my head are tossed over my brown eye. My silky feathers are a golden yellow color. I have two younger siblings, a brother named Jackson who has bright yellow feathers and a black feather lightning bolt over his right eye. His eyes are ocean blue and he is super outgoing. The other is a little girl that is completely black other than a yellow splatter spot over her left eye. She is very shy and silly.

It was dark out when I woke and my back was pressed against the hard tree, my right wing hurt so much. I looked up and tried to open my wings but I couldn't because of the pain. I stand up and yell out for someone. Suddenly 3 little faces appeared in front of me, slowly I backed up against the tree as they neared me. Three little toucans look down at me and one bites off some off my feathers. I jump up and scream as feathers slowly drift to the ground. I hear wings flap and I see a large toucan grab the birds. He walked near me and I grabbed my hurt wing, eyes filled with fear.

"Hey, are you ok, sorry about my kids" the toucan said.

"What? I'm fine" I sequel, backed up against a tree.

He takes me to his nest "you can sleep in my nest tonight I'll show you around tomorrow" he says as I shrug my shoulders and follow him to his nest.

It was early when I woke and looked around thinking everything that had happened was a dream. I see that I'm in a large nest and toucans covered the ground below me. I scream and try to exit the nest without hurting my wings but end up waking the toucan who's name is Raphael.

"Oh hey Maddie, what are you doing up" he asked while standing up.

I laugh "um how 'bout that tour" I ask rubbing my neck.

"Sure come on, I want you to meet some friends" he replies, grabbing me and taking off into the sky.

Soon we arrive at a market place, I look around confused as he heads to a tarp. He pulls it open, lights, music, and birds filled the area. I stood in shock as Raphael sets me down on the floor. Two birds stood on stage while singing and dancing, one was a robin, and the other, a yellow canary. Raphael pulls me up to the stage and pushes me next to the birds.

Raphael looks at me "Maddie this is Nico and Pedro, guys this is the new bird, Maddie" I smile at them.

"Ok but can she sing" Nico asks looking at me.

"Uh sing, I don't know think so," I whisper.

"Come on I'm sure you'll be great" he says as he started to sing.

 **There's a place way down in Bed-Stuy,**  
 **Where a boy lives behind bricks,**  
 **He's got an eye for girls of eighteen,**  
 **And he turns them out like tricks**

 **I went down to a place in Bed-Stuy,**  
 **A little liquor on my lips**  
 **I let him climb inside my body**  
 **And held him captive in my kiss**

 **And there's a storm you're starting now**  
 **And there's a storm you're starting now**  
 **And there's a storm you're starting**

 **I'm a wanderess**  
 **I'm a one night stand**  
 **Don't belong to no city**  
 **Don't belong to no man**  
 **I'm the violence in the pouring rain**  
 **I'm a hurricane**  
 **Ha ah ah ha ah ah ah**  
 **I'm a hurricane**  
 **Ha ah ah ha ah ah ah**  
 **I'm a hurricane**

 **I went down to a place in Brooklyn**  
 **Where you tripped on LSD**  
 **And I found myself reminded**  
 **To keep you far away from me**

 **And there's a storm you're starting now**  
 **And there's a storm you're starting now**  
 **And there's a storm you're starting**

 **I'm a wanderess**  
 **I'm a one night stand**  
 **Don't belong to no city**  
 **Don't belong to no man**  
 **I'm the violence in the pouring rain**  
 **I'm a hurricane**  
 **Ha ah ah ha ah ah ah**  
 **I'm a hurricane**  
 **Ha ah ah ha ah ah ah**  
 **I'm a hurricane**

 **He says, "Oh, baby, beggin' you to save me.**  
 **Well, lately I like 'em crazy.**  
 **Oh, and baby, you could devastate me.**  
 **Little lady, come and fade me."**

 **I'm a wanderess**  
 **I'm a one night stand**  
 **Don't belong to no city**  
 **Don't belong to no man**  
 **I'm the violence in the pouring rain**

 **Come and fade me**  
 **Come and fade me**  
 **I'm a hurricane**

Nico and I finished the song and I smiled before rushing off the stage. Everyone was cheering and I was bright red.

I run into Pedro "hey Maddie you were great" he says.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico and Pedro fly up to my nest and woke me from sleep. It had been a week and already we were really good friends. Me and Nico would sing together nearly every day. Pedro picked me up and carried me to the club.

"Pedro" I yelled laughing while Nick teased me, "come on stop here I haven't eaten anything at least let me get some berries".

They agreed and set me down on the branch, where I began to pull the berries off. It was then I heard him.

I clamp my eyes shut and shout "no".

Nico says "hey what's wrong baby bird" which caused me to blush, recently I may or may not have gotten a crush on Nico.

"Hey baby bird, what kind of nickname is that" the voice said "hello Madison, you still look beautiful," he compliments.

"Oh hey Michael," I laugh "thanks for the compliment that means nothing to me. But thanks anyway for being an annoying jerk" I say stepping past Pedro.

"Thats my Mads"

"Ugh, leave me alone, I hate you, and no I will not go out with you" I shout before he could ask any question.

He twirls me around, "come on baby you know you want me" he says.

Nico pushes him away "come on dude leave the lady alone like she said".

I blush and see that Michael had rolled his eyes and took off. Suddenly we were back in the air and under the tent in no time. Once again Nico dragged me to the stage and we began to sing and dance.

 **I want to party**  
 **I want to samba**  
 **I want to party**  
 **I want to samba**

 **I want to party**  
 **And live my life (live my life)**  
 **I want to party (party)**  
 **And fly**

 **Imma fly, fly just like a bird**  
 **(But you are a bird! )**  
 **Oh yeah, you're right,**  
 **So let me fly just like a rocket, then (okay)**  
 **Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen**  
 **Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then**

 **'Cause I just want to live my life, and party**  
 **All I want is to be free, and rock my body**  
 **Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life**  
 **In Rio**  
 **'Cause in Rio**  
 **In Rio, I realize**  
 **I want to party (party)**  
 **I want to samba (party)**  
 **I want to party (party)**  
 **And fly**

 **I'm that samba, samba**  
 **Master, master, master**  
 **Master, master**

 **Who shouts out?**  
 **Imma get your blaster, blaster,**  
 **Blaster, blaster, blaster**  
 **You dance fast,**  
 **But I dance faster, faster, faster**  
 **Faster, faster**

 **You're too slow**  
 **You need to catch up**

 **You can dance, and dance, but I**

 **I want to party (party)**  
 **I want to samba (party)**  
 **I want to party (party)**  
 **I want to samba (party)**

 **I want to party (party)**  
 **And live my life (live my life)**  
 **I want to party (party)**  
 **And fly**

 **Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **Laya**  
 **Laya**  
 **Laya**  
 **Laya**

 **Hey**

 **Laya**  
 **Laya**  
 **Laya**  
 **Laya**  
 **Laya**  
 **Laya**  
 **Laya**  
 **Laya**

 **Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

At the end we laughed and I looked around until my eyes fell on a blue macaw family. Nico grabbed my wing and pulled me to them.

"I don't think you guys have met yet, Maddie this is Blue and Jewel, guys this is Maddie" he says smiling at me.

I smile and blush hard before, Nico pulls me outside. He helps me get to the destination. I look over the city, light glowed in late noon. The sun was almost down and the water littered with the colors of the sunset. I smile at him and lay my head on his shoulder before I fell asleep on top of him. I felt something warm on my head before I lost all sense of reality.


End file.
